Outline of a HarryDraco Slash
by Twizzy
Summary: Yay! Chapter 4 is up! woohoo! Finally... For those who don't know, this story is a parody of all the generic HarryDraco Slashes out there.
1. They get together

Okay ever buddy, I was up reading some harry/draco slashes and it just bugs me how there is that one plotline that gets used over and over and over and freakin over again! You know, the one where Harry and Draco suddenly realize their feelings for eachother for no particular reason and then get together? Yeah. So I decided to make a parody of that. Hence, my fic.  
  
Outline of a Harry/Draco Slash  
  
  
  
The Realization  
  
As Draco Malfoy crossed the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters, his grey eyes met a pair of bright green ones.  
  
:Wow. Harry is so hott! I wonder why I never saw it before?:  
  
Harry Potter looked around for his two friends Hermione and Ron when he caught sight of a familiar blonde.  
  
/Oh my god! Did Draco get hotter over the summer or WHAT?!/  
  
  
First Confrontation  
  
On the train, Harry and Ron were talking about quidditch and Hermione was reading a huge book on who-knows-what, when all of a sudden their compartment door opened. "So, if it isn't the Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood. Back again, Weasel? I'm surprised you're parents haven't gone broke yet paying for your books!"   
  
"Bugger off Malfoy you git!" Ron snarled.  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"I'll.." Ron started.  
  
"You'll what? Curse me? Ha! You'd need Potter over there to protect you from anything I sent your way." Draco sneered.  
  
"Go away, Draco." Harry said calmly. Their gazes met each other's for just a second, but in that second, they saw something flicker behind the other's eyes, something that they couldn't quite decipher, but had nothing to do with rivalry or hate.  
  
"Hn." And with that, Draco turned and walked out of the compartment.  
  
"What a git! He didn't even say anything back to you Harry!" Ron went on for quite some time after that about what a big loser Malfoy was and didn't stop until they were ten minutes away from the school.  
  
  
The Unspoken Communication  
  
As all of the students sat down, the first years filed in after Professor McGonagall. She placed the tattered old sorting hat on its stool and the sorting began. When the last student had been sorted, (Todd Weisman, Ravenclaw) Dumbledore got up and made his little speech thingy. Harry wasn't really paying attention. His thoughts were back with the Hogwarts Express and what had gone on in the compartment. He was surprised at Draco's lack of animosity toward him and was frustrated that he couldn't figure out what that twinkle in his eyes was.  
  
Across the Great Hall, Draco was having the same dilemma. :Why did I let down back there? What kept me from insulting him? Why did he look at me like that? Why do I have these feelings for him??!!:  
  
Then, food popped up on all the plates around him and he stopped worrying for a moment and got some food before Crabbe and Goyle took it all.  
  
The feast was almost over and Draco was bored to tears. He stole a glance over at the Gryffindor table and was shocked to find green eyes staring back at him. He felt his stomach do a little flip and realized he needed to sort his feelings for this boy out. He rose from the table and started to walk out of the Great Hall, relieved to see that Harry was doing the same. He started walking down a hall way to find an empty classroom and heard footsteps not far behind him. He found a deserted room and stepped in, leaving the door open a crack behind him. A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing a raven haired boy with a lighting bolt scar on his forhead.  
  
  
Second Confrontation  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
:This is it!: Draco thought to himself. :This is my chance to tell him how I feel!:  
  
Draco took a deep breath and said, "Harry, I'm in love with you."  
  
The room was dark, so he couldn't see the other's reaction, but he stopped worrying about two and a half seconds after his confession when he felt warm lips pressed against his.  
  
  
The Truth is Revealed  
  
When they finally came up for air, "Wow" was all Harry could say.   
  
"So, does that mean you feel the same?" Draco asked hopefully.  
  
"Hell yeah it does." And with that, they dived back into eachother's mouths. (AN: or something like that)  
  
  
Screw Like Bunnies! (In the more graphic fics...)  
  
....(AN: yeah, yall know what's goin down here. Moving on!)  
  
  
They Get Together  
  
"So, Harry," Draco said, after catching his breath, "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" He asked.  
  
"Only if you'll be mine!" Draco smiled and Harry leaned over and kissed him on the nose.  
  
"Good."  
  
And with that, they fell asleep in eachother's arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I might do a sequel. I dunno. It depends what you people thought of this. Once again, this is not ment to be original! It is a parody of an extremely overused plotline!!!!!! DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING BUT HUMOR!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heh. Otay. By the way, yes I am aware of the horrendous grammar and total unoriginality of the sample fic. Trust me, it hurts to write it. I feel like throwing up. Arg! So over used!!!!! Hm, I think i'll write a good, quality h/d next time. This is just killing me. But I got the idea, so I'm sticking with it. So in keeping with the extremely overused story outline, I guess I have to say REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	2. The first day

Hey all. Well, I finally decided to do a second chapter, and don't worry, there's still more to come! Thank you all for reviewing!  
  
Zany- Really? You think this is better? I'm flattered!  
  
lady m- Yay! I'm so glad someone picked up on the Heero refrence! I used to be a gundam writer! (under the pen name duogirl2) Be patient, I'm getting there!  
  
Ivy Blossom- I look forward to your version!  
  
PumpUpTheValuum- Lol! So do I!  
  
  
Notes: -Draco's thoughts are in :: and Harry's thoughts are in //  
-They are in their Fifth year  
  
  
I don't own anything Harry Potter, that all goes to miss JK Rowling, whose making us wait like hell for the fifth book! I'm dying!  
  
  
  
Outline of a Harry Draco Slash  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
*~The Morning After~*  
  
When Harry awoke, he found himself on a very cold floor cuddled up to something very warm. Upon further inspection, he discovered the very cold floor to be that of the charms classroom, and the very warm something to be Draco Malfoy.  
  
/Wait! What the hell am I doing cuddled up to Draco Malfoy on the charms classroom floor??!/ He thought frantically to himself.  
  
His movements stirred the person next to him and he looked down to see a pair of grey eyes staring up at him. The blonde sat up and devoured the mouth of the Boy Who Lived before Harry had a chance to think. Memories of the previous night suddenly came flooding back to him and he relaxed and melted into the kiss.  
  
  
*~The Decision to Keep Their Relationship Secret for no Damn Good Reason~*  
  
When they finally broke apart, Harry smiled and said, "Well, good morning to you to, sunshine!" He and Draco started laughing, but then Draco's face took on a frown.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked his lover. (AN: ::shudder:: That's so annoying. I hate that term. Well, most of the time...)  
  
"Harry, we can't let this get out. My father would kill me!" (AN: Why can't they just use a better, non-overused excuse?) Draco got up and started pacing around the room. Harry got up and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"It'll be alright, love. We don't have to let people know if you don't want to!" Draco turned and smiled at his boyfriend.  
  
"Thanks. That means a lot to me." They kissed again before getting dressed and going their separate ways.  
  
  
*~First Lesson~*  
  
All through breakfast, the boys kept sneaking secret glances at eachother. Scenes of the night before danced through their heads.  
  
After breakfast, they all headed down to the dungeons for double potions. (AN: Of course)   
  
"Can you believe it, Harry!" Ron Weasley whined on their way down. "We have to spend the first lesson of this year with the Slytherins. In double potions no less!" "Oh, do quit complaning Ron! At least we'll have it out of the way for the rest of our day." Hermione reasoned.  
  
They all walked into the classroom and sat down together.  
  
  
*~Seating Assignments~*  
  
"Shut up, all of you!" The greasy haired professor Snape snapped when it was time for the lesson to begin.   
  
"This year, due to pesky little toads assisting each other in passing my class, I have taken the liberty of assingning you all to seats. These seats will be permanent and if I enjoy the outcome, will last you the rest of your years here at Hogwarts." Much groaning was heard throughout the classroom at the prospect of never being able to choose their own seats in Potions again.  
  
"Now, now, you have no choice, so I suggest you keep your incessant whining to yourselves." Snape shot a glare over to the Gryffindor side of the room. "Now, I will give you your seats. Granger and Goyle, up here infront of my desk." Ron and Harry shot Hermione sympathetic looks.  
  
"Weasley and Crabbe, other side. Patil and Parkinson, over here." He went on like that for a few minutes before coming down to the last few names. "Ah, yes. Potter and Malfoy, right here." He smirked, interpreting the looks of horror from the two mentioned students as genuine.  
  
:Aw, hell yes! I get to sit next to my baby! Yeah!: Draco thought. (AN: Severely OOC, I know, but I couldn't resist!)  
  
/Ha! Stupid Snape. If only he knew.../ Harry grinned inwardly at his situation.  
  
The boys took their seats in the back corner and went about setting their cauldrons and ingredients up for the upcoming lesson. They couldn't resist brushing hands and giving each other discreet smiles.  
  
  
*~First Fake Battle~*  
  
Everything had been going well and they were all now making the potion Snape had assigned to them.  
  
"Hey Harry," Draco whispered.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was thinking, mabye we should have a fight or something so that they still think we're enemies."  
  
"Okay, sure." Harry agreed.  
  
When Potions was over, Harry was walking down the hallway, conversing with Ron and Hermione when he was shoved from behind by someone who was obviously in a rush.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" Harry exclaimed as his books went flying. He looked up and saw Draco sneering down at him.   
  
"Well, look who it is? Hows the weather down there, Potter?" He snarled.  
  
Harry got himself up, dusted off his robes, looked Draco straight in the eye and said, "Bugger off, you stupid little doughnut."  
  
He started to walk away when the voice behind him shouted "What the hell did you just call me?"  
  
Harry whirled around and stated calmly, "A doughnut, Malfoy. You know, those pastries with the frosting and sprinkles? You remind me of one with rainbow sprinkles." He sneered. Draco snapped and lept at Harry. He started throwing punches left and right, calculating his strength the whole time, so as not to do any damage. Finally he was pulled off the boy by Dean and Seamus.   
  
"That's not all you'll get from me, Potter!" He spat. He turned on his heel and stalked away to the dungeons.  
  
  
*~Diliverance of the Note~*  
  
When Harry opened his bag during lunch to get out some quills, a note fell out. He picked it up and read it.  
  
  
Astronomy tower. Midnight.  
  
  
Harry grinned and set about eating lunch, looking very much forward to tonight.  
  
  
  
  
Ha! Chapter two! I'm so cool. lol. whatever! 


	3. The Astronomy tower

Alright, I'm back with a short chapter. It would be longer, except I kept getting distracted while writing it (damn slash fics! ^_^) and I didn't want you guys to wait longer since I already had this much written. So since it's so short and I know what will happen next, this will be updated in the next few days. Three AT MOST. I swear.   
  
Thanks to: Every one of you who reviewed! Thanks to ZB for the suggestions (I'm using them!), to rx /hidden for giving the story so much praise, and to Brita*Chica for loving my jokes.  
  
Note: To ZB: The Heero referance is in chapter One during the First Confrontation on the train in the line:  
"Hn." And with that, Draco turned and walked out of the compartment.  
It's easy to miss. Heero says 'Hn.' a lot. I'm surprised that lady m picked up on it!  
  
So, I dun own Harry Potter. Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
*~Meeting in the Astronomy Tower~*  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could to the Astronomy tower. He was already ten minutes late because Ron hadn't wanted to go to bed. He opened the door to the room he knew Draco would be in and saw the outline of his love standing by the window.  
  
"You're late" came the voice.  
  
"I'm sorry. Ron wouldn't shut up. I tried to get here as fast as I could once I got him to leave the common room..." Harry trailed off. He could tell something was wrong with the Slytherin.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Draco turned and Harry could see tears coming from his eyes.  
  
"Do you really want me to leave? Because I will if you want me to.."   
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"In that fight earlier, you told me to bugger off. I figured you mean you don't want to see me anymore." The sadness in Draco's voice overwhelmed Harry.  
  
"NO! No, I didn't mean any of that! Draco, don't leave! I don't want you to leave. I want to be with you forever." Harry crossed the room and took the blonde into his arms. Draco melted into the embrace.  
  
"I..I'm sorry. I'm stupid. I should have known you didn't mean it." Draco said ashamedly.  
  
"No. It's alright. Don't worry about it." Harry assured him.  
  
"Thank you.  
  
  
(AN: I was going to have them fight here because ZB suggested it to me and it sounded like a really good Idea, but they didn't really have a good reason to fight. I'll work on it, ZB!)  
  
  
  
  
*~Screw like Scrabble Players! (once again, in the more graphic fics, and thanks again to ZB!)~*  
  
Draco was the first to break the hug. Harry smiled at him.  
  
"So, Draco," Harry said. "What else will I get from you?" He smirked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"At the end of our fight you said that's 'not all I'll get from you'. I wanna know what else you planned on giving me." An impish grin appeared on Draco's face.  
  
"Oh, you'll see." And with that, he tackled Harry to the floor.  
  
  
Afterward, Harry lay in Draco's arms on the floor of the astronomy tower.  
  
"Harry?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
"Do you think we should, um, have another of those fake fight thingys? Just for apperances?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess we should. We did use to fight almost every day. We can't change that or else people will get suspicious. Are you sure you're okay with it?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine." Harry looked up at Draco and smiled. The blonde captured his lips in a short kiss before sitting up.  
  
"We should probably get going. We don't want them to go looking for us." Draco suggested. They got dressed and stole one more kiss before parting ways for the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We shall return in a few days at Care of Magical Creatures. 


	4. Enter the best friends

Whee!!! Well kids, it's been quite a while since I last posted ANYTHING, much less any additions to this particular story. But when I saw that I had people who actually had me on their favourites and alert lists, well, I was inspired to bust out a new chapter for Outline. Umm....as it's been quite a while since I started this story, you'll notice that my style has changed to some degree....hopefully for the better....tho I did come up with some funny stuff in those first three chapters, I mean come on, drowning kangaroos? Hilarious!....Aaanyway, here's the extremely loooooooooooooooooooooooong awaited next chapter to Outline of a Harry/Draco Slash! Yay!! Party!!! Thank you sooooooooo much to everyone who waited for this and actually had faith in me....more than I did. You are all awesome! ::tear::

**Outline of a Harry/Draco Slash  
  
**_Chapter 4_

_  
__**Confrontation with the best friends**_  
  
Harry returned to the tower shortly after saying goodnight to his boyfriend. They had barely begun their relationship, but he just knew they would last forever and absolutely nothing could ever tear them apart. Little did he know that an obstacle was about to rear it's ugly head in just a few short hours.  
  
When Harry came down for breakfast the next morning, Ron and Hermione were waiting in the common room for him like they usually did. This morning, however, they wore peculiar expressions on their faces. Confused, Harry asked, "Hey guys, what's up? What's wrong?"  
  
"Harry..." Ron began, "Why have you been coming to bet so late for the past couple nights? I could understand half an hour after curfew, but a couple hours? What have you been doing?"  
  
Harry could feel a small wave of dread pass over him. What would Ron and Hermione do if they ever found out about his relationship with Draco? Could they ever understand? Could they ever forgive him for being with the enemy? What's more, could they ever accept Draco as one of them? How could he choose between his best friends and his boyfriend? Carefully, Harry decided on a course of action.  
  
"I haven't been doing anything illegal, if that's what you're wondering, Ron. Nor have I been getting into any trouble without you. I promise I wouldn't do that if you weren't with me to share in the punishment!" Despite his light hearted attitude and big grin, Harry didn't feel that his response would sate his friends' curious nature. He was right.  
  
"That's not the answer we want, Harry. What have you been doing that keeps you out of the dorm way past curfew? What would be so important that you would risk possible expulsion for??" Leave it to Hermione to blow the situation out of proportion. Harry sighed, it seemed he had no way around it. He just had to tell his friends. Plus, if they were truly his friends, they wouldn't care that he was gay nor that he was with Draco Malfoy. They should be happy for him no matter what. He took a deep breath....  
  
"Ron, Hermione, I'm in love."  
  
"You're what? With who?" Ron was mystified that he hadn't picked up on this sooner.  
  
"I'm in love and going out with........Draco Malfoy." Harry cringed and waited for the blood bath to begin....

**_Ron gets pissed_  
**  
...and he wasn't disappointed.  
  
"What? Did...did you just say what I think you said? Did he just say what I think he said Hermione?" Ron seemed quite confused about the events transpiring at the moment. "You see, I must be crazy because I could SWEAR Harry just said that he's in love with....Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Umm....I don't think you're crazy Ron, because I think that's what I just heard as well." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, Ron, that is what I said. I'm with Draco. We're in love."  
  
"You're in WHAT?"  
  
"Love, Ron. We love each other." Harry was getting scared. Ron seemed to be turning redder by the millisecond, doing a startlingly good impression of a tomato.  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"I...I'm not?" Harry was confused.  
  
"No, because you're Harry Potter, you see. And Harry Potter is my best friend, my very STRAIGHT best friend who likes Cho and hates Draco Malfoy with a passion, just like me. So therefore you can't LOVE him. How can you love him if you hate him just as much as I do? Plus, everyone knows it's wrong to be gay. No good wizard was ever gay and no gay wizard was ever good." Ron would have gone on with his rant, but he was stopped by a fist suddenly connecting with his jaw. Hermione screamed and then rushed to Ron's side to help him up.  
  
"How can you say those things? How can you do that to me? You're my best friend! You're supposed to support me, not hate who I am. How could you?" And with that, Harry ran out of the common room to the astronomy tower where he and Draco had met the previous night. There, he broke down and began to sob over his best friend's reaction to the new development in his life.

_**Hermione fixes things**_  
  
Back in the common room, Hermione had moved Ron to one of the many sofas in front of the fireplace in order to tend to his wounded face and try to talk some sense into him. With a quick spell, the minor cut that had appeared vanished from Ron's skin and the bruised skin faded back to its original pale colour.  
  
"You know, Ron, that was really harsh. It's a big deal to trust your friends enough to tell them something that important and you really let Harry down with way you acted and things you said. He needs us to be supportive of him, not to bring him down. I bet he was agonizing over whether or not to tell us. You shouldn't have gone off on him like that, even if you don't agree with his choices."  
  
"But Hermione, he's a guy! And Malfoy's not only a guy...he's Malfoy? How could Harry do this to us? We're best friends! Or at least, we were..." Ron's whining was cut short by Hermione's harsh tone.  
  
"Ronald Weasley," Ron flinched at how much Hermione could sound like his mother. "Harry is your best friend and nothing can change that. It doesn't matter who he chooses to be in a relationship with nor what sex they are because he is still the same person. He's the same Harry we have known for years. He won't all of a sudden become a totally different person just because he has come out to us. He needs our support now, Ron, not your idiocy. You need to apologize to him and let him know you didn't really mean what you said earlier, or else we may never get him back. You wouldn't want that, would you?"  
  
Ron thought long and hard about his best friend and what life would be like without him versus life with him and possibly Malfoy there too. Even though he didn't like Malfoy at all and probably never would, he realized that Harry meant too much to him as a best friend to let go for something as small as this. He smiled.  
  
"You're right Hermione. I was stupid. I have to let Harry know I'm sorry. I couldn't ever lose him as a best friend to this."  
  
Hermione grinned as she realized that she had successfully mended the rift between the two best friends. Seeing her happy made Ron's smile grow even bigger. He realized that he should take a page out of Harry's book and stop hiding his own secret from his friends, namely the one sitting next to him. Much as Harry had done earlier, Ron took a deep breath before beginning his confession.

_**Ron and Hermione get together**_  
  
"You know, Hermione, Harry being gay wasn't the only reason I threw a fit earlier." He began. "I'm actually a bit jealous of him to be honest."  
  
"Jealous? Why would that be?"  
  
"Well, because he has something that I want."  
  
"What, Malfoy?" Now Hermione was utterly confused.  
  
"No, silly, not Malfoy. Harry can keep him. No, Harry has love for someone and is loved in return. I want that."  
  
Hermione smirked. "Love? Well did you have anyone in particular in mind?" Hoping she was reading him right, Hermione scooted a little bit closer to the redhead.  
  
"Well," Ron grinned as he moved close to his friend, "Actually I did. Care to take a guess?"  
  
"Hmm...it's probably a girl....."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Probably someone in our year....."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Probably a lot smarter than you......"  
  
"Hey! But yes..."  
  
Giving a sweet smile, Hermione guessed, "Hmm.... Parvati Patil?"  
  
"What?" Ron jumped back a bit from shock. He hadn't been expecting that...but seeing Hermione giggling from his reaction he knew he'd been had. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Ron moved in swiftly and countered, "Only if she's got the initials 'HG' and is top in our class." before capturing her lips with his own.

TBC  
  
Blegh. Ugh. Ron/Hermione=major eeewwwie. Gah, i'ma go wash my mouth out now, it seems to have developed a disgustingly overly saccharin taste whilst I was writing that last part...


End file.
